Time Stops For No One
by Black Lily Angel
Summary: No one ever expected her to come back. Most were still grieving for her death. When she does return how much has she changed? She didn't come alone either. She claims they're her children. How will the Z warriors fair now that she back in thier lives?
1. His Blood, Her Tears

**Chapter One:  
>His Blood, Her Tears<strong>

Two children were playing in the wilds of their local forest. They both seemed to be chasing one another in an inhumanly fast game of tag. The girl quickly tagged the younger boy and rushed off heading deeper into the ever so green woods. She gave him a smug smirk which he didn't see.

"Try to catch me if you can, otouto!"

Her voice seemed to drift towards the smaller boy who only pouted before going after her with his own inhuman speed. He gave an indigent shout after her. It seemed to echo around the seemingly lone forest like a cave. It seemed to have reached her because she gave a playful laugh within the next twenty seconds.

"Onee-san, that's not fair! Wait until I catch you!"

A sharp shriek filled the air as all the animals scurried off in the opposite direction of it. The young boy rushed full speed towards his elder sister worried for her safety. Although, he did laugh at her when he saw the cause of her abrupt shriek.

Apparently she had been trying to look at him while running at high speeds. It didn't work well because she tripped over a small round object that was covered in moss and grass. Only a little part glowed orange when the girl knocked it off while she tripped over the object. The girl herself ended up falling to the ground and eating a nutritious dose of lovely green grass with a pinch of dirt.

She looked up at his smirking face with her own flushed face. Whether from embarrassment or anger or both he didn't know. She glared at him saying, "You better not tell anyone else about this." Her younger brother only gave another laugh as his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Of course not dearest onee-san. After all can't let the world know that their great hero had a sudden strange craving for grass."

She seemed to ignore his ever so offending insult and instead glared at the object that caused all this mess. She crawled over to it- no need to make a bigger fool of herself- and scraped the moss and grass off until none was left. In the place of the small green ball was now a small orange ball with two dark orange stars inside of it. Her brother peeked over her shoulder to inspect it along side her.

"Hey look I found one of those Dragon Ball things!" she shouted in triumph after quickly looking it over. Her own reflection stared back at her as she gazed into the ball curiously. Her bright sapphire eyes sparkled with joy instead of her previous irritation. Her shiny inky black hair was tied off into a tight braid by a dark blue ribbon. Her hair reached her mid back.

She had a slightly tight shirt that reached her elbows and then enlarged out in drooping sleeves. Her sleeves were long and dragged on for six inches. It was supposedly on of the shortest sleeves for her uniform. Yeah right! Almost close to the ending of her sleeves were dark blue snowflakes that just added onto the beauty of the outfit. On top of her white kimono like shirt was a dark blue sleeveless vest that had a v-neck. The vest didn't close itself. Two white ribbon was laced through it's blue fabric hanging three inches after her waist. They intertwined in a mix of criss-crosses.

The vest like clothing she wore was really somes weights that helped train her. It helped build her stamina higher as well as her speed and strength when she took the vest off. The ribbon was for the same purpose but was twice the weight of a blue ribbon made of the same material of her vest would. It just showed how strong she was. And also how much of a slave driver her sensie really was. Not that anyone believed her though. To everyone she was pure. At least one person, her, wasn't.

She, like her brother, had baggy pants that gave her more freedom and less things to worry about than a skirt would. Not that 'she would ever wear one without a fight. Her pants were also a dark blue color, matching her vest but unlike it the pants weren't made of the same material. She had a silver obi that for once was not of a heavy material but it did add onto the beauty of her outfit. She had a pair of black ninja like shoes on her feet. The shoes were open toed and were very heavy with the added weights on them. They also traveled three inches past her ankle stopping not too far from it. She also had a dark colored, black, arm bands that were really weights. A black monkey tail was wrapped around her waist.

For weapons she had a sword on her back. The sword was silver with the words 'Pure Innocence' in blue kanji. On the handle was a silver snowflake that was slowly turning blue. Small white dots seemed to float away from the snowflake. It's sheaf was attached to a black belt that went from her left shoulder to her right hip.

A necklace was on her neck too. It had a thin silver chain with a delicate yet complicated looking sapphire snowflake. There was a smaller dark blue fire within the larger sapphire snowflake. It seemed as though winter had frozen over the summer's heat. Her favorite necklace too. Not just because of how it looked but because of the person who gave it to her.

She also had a silver heart shaped locket. Another item she treasured and deeply cherished for the sane reason. The locket was surrounded by a whirlwind of dark blue snowflakes. Each with it's own unique design. Inside of it were two pictures. One had only her younger brother with herself inside of it. The second one, however, held a variety of people inside it. Great memories were attached to it.

She looked to be around the age of fifteen even if her height disagreed with her. As she was only a teen that had already matured in much more for her brother's, as well as her own, sake. Her birth given name was Kagome with her added earth given last name Son. Making her known as Kagome Son.

"Really onee-san?" asked the younger boy in an eager tone. His obsidian eyes lightened up at hearing her words. He had obsidian eyes instead of a bright sapphire like his elder sister because while she inherited looks from their mother he inherited looks from his father. He had a hair that looked crazy because of it stuck up in every direction. Almost like a birds nest except even messier.

The younger brother seemed to lack the same taste for clothes with his sister. His outfit instead of resembling any type of kimono or even a shrine maidens outfit was loose and baggy. It gave him the freedom to move without being restrained by tight clothing or worrying about tearing any tight suit. Although, he was pretty sure he wouldn't wear one unless his sister made him. And even then he still wouldn't like it!

He had a sleeveless orange fighting shirt that had the different sign for turtle hermit instead of priestess on the back in a blue circle. The words were in black while the rest of the unused circle was left a blank white color. It seemed they both also differed in a sensie. Under his orange shirt was another blue shirt that was really weights. Although, both methods of their respective teachers didn't seem so far off either. The blue training shirt reached two inches past his orange shirt letting two inches of blue fabric clash with the orange of it.

He had baggy orange pants that let him move freely in as well. He had some dark blue arm bands on that were really weights on both his wrists. Around his waist he also had a blue obi that was simply there for mere decoration with no real purpose. The younger boy had blue boots as well. On the bottom they were a golden color.

In a matter of weapons he preferred to only use his training in the martial arts and to use his ki. His ki unlike his sister's was not holy ki but more like stored energy within himself. However, since his sister did insist that he carry around at least one weapon for protection he choose a rather plain staff.

The staff was a dark brown with a bright yellow color mixed in in random thin swirls and lines. The dark brown color came from the copper used to make it as the yellow color cane from the slight gold used to make it. The two substances were used just to ensure a durable and strong weapon. The quite plain staff closely resembled a long piece of a stick.

He looked to be around thirteen. Nativity and innocence seemed to surround him meaning he was still just only maturing. Unlike his sister he was not forced to grow up faster than he should have. His human given name opposed to his saiyan name was Goku Son.

"Yup. Look at it. They say that if you gather all seven of the dragon balls together that you can make a wish and it'll come true." said Kagome grinning. "Cool! Let me see it!" yelled Goku with obvious excitement. "Fine, fine. Sheesh." said Kagome handing Goku the small two star dragon ball. Goku took it from her looking at the object with curiosity and determination.

"Onee-san one day I'll collect all seven of them and grant us three wishes! They'll be our three wishes!" proclaimed the young saiyan warrior. "I'll hold you to your promise Goku. Can't wait to swim in my never ending five by five oden bowl." replied Kagome smirking. "Onee-san!" whined Goku lightly glaring at her. "What? You can make any wish can't we?" laughed Kagome. "Yeah but that's a dumb wish!" complained Goku. Kagome faked a gasp and would have replied to his comment if she hadn't have thought of her two younger friends. "I'll ask Bulma-chan and Krillin-kun if that's dumb." she stated pouting.

Goku seemed to only remember them now as his face lit with recognition. "Wow! Wait till Krillan and Bulma see this!" smirked Goku letting a chuckle. "Hahaha! Yeah..." she trailed off stopping to look around suddenly. "What are you doing Onee-" "Goku be quite for a moment and watch." stated Kagome seriously. Goku looked on trying to see what she saw but stopped when he saw it.

The ground started to shake suddenly. Such sudden and abrupt shake almost sent Goku to the ground. "I-is it an earthquake?" asked Goku timidly, peering around them. "Iie. Look down the hill." said Kagome looking in her own direction. Goku walked to the edge as well and glanced down wishing he was seeing an illusion of some sort.

Down the grassy hill was a large meat eating dinosaur. It was huger than the surrounding trees with rough green skin. It's skin was uncomfortable looking and had scars in some places. It had tiny arms adorned with silver claws and big feet with the same claws. Sharp fangs glistened in the sun as the dinosaur roared to the skies. It's beady black eyes were slowly scanning for it's next prey to eat. When it spotted the children it ran to them. The dinosaur made it clear they were his prey.

With each passing second the small tremors of the earth turned bigger and bigger almost like an earthquake as it ran to them. Unknowingly to the two it intended to take someone with it. Like it or not ge was getting food today and the two seemed like easy prey!

"Go and hide in the bushes or behind the trees for now." commanded Kagome narrowing her eyes as it came closer and as the shaking became more frequent. "B-but Kagome! I-I just can't leave you alone with th-that huge thing!" stuttered out Goku in distress. "I know you're worried about me but I promise you that I'll go with you as soon as I'm done ok? If you don't believe me still then here. I'll give you my necklace. You know that I don't go anywhere without it." said Kagome handing him, her blue necklace while keeping her locket hidden from his view.

The necklace she carried was so important to her because it had been given to her by her father and mother before they both died. Now she didn't remember her mother and father all that well because of the whole incident with Frieza. She did, however odd it may sound, remember that they were good, caring parents. She was given the necklace since her birth. It was the only thing that she had left to remember all her friends and family.

Goku nodded hesitantly and took the necklace. He put it around his neck gently as if it were delicate porcelain. Which was partially true in personal value. "You better keep that promise." said Goku. Kagome nodded fibbing a reassuring smile and made a shooing motion with her hand. Goku hesitated but hid behind a near by bush anyways. He bent down on his knees and watched his sister through a small opening in the bushes. Right after Goku hid the dinosaur came crashing onto the hill top.

Kagome took out her sword almost immediately. It was silver with the kanji for 'Purity of Innocence' on it. The katana also had a raven handle that matched her own hair color. On the handle was silver snowflake that was slowly turning blue. Small silver dots seemed to flew away from it. The dinosaur roared at her.

Kagome didn't wait for it to attack as she flew to the air and cut it's arm off. The green beast roared in pain as it's arm fell to the floor useless. It hissed at her as blood poured from it's newly acquired wound. The prehistoric animal tried to hit her using it's tail. With her remarkable speed Kagome dodged all attempts. Thit is until she slipped on a wet rock.

She landed on the rock to take a small breaks but ended up slipping. And now she was paying the price from her ungraceful clumsiness. Even in situations like this she had the baddest of luck.

The dino landed a critical hit on her sending her to the ground harshly. Kagome bit her lip to the point of bleeding so she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't even have the time for that because she hit the ground moments after. The dinosaur quickly turned it attention to Goku who ran to his sister. Kagome saw this and with the last of her quickly diminishing strength killed the beast by purifying it with a bright blue light.

"Ka-Kagome... KAGOME!" yelled Goku desperately as concern swirled in his eyes. "H-hey Goku. Look I wo-won." said Kagome weakly, forcing a smile for him. Goku started to cry as blood mixed with tears.

Her blood.

The blood that shouldn't be there.

The blood that should be his.

His older sister's blood that shouldn't have been shed.

This shouldn't have happened. Not at all. They were just supposed to have come to the forest to play for a couple of hours and go back to their home alive to greet their friends.

Not with one dead.

However, fate seemed to have a different idea on that. Both their destinies would dramatically change for the two. Especially for the blue eyed teen who would find our her true destiny.

"Ka-Kagome you promised me th-that you wouldn't die. You better not break it." said Goku sobbing above her body. "I-I'm sorry. I th-think I might have to break th-this promise. B-but whatever happens I w-want you to kn-know I will always lo-love you Goku." stuttered Kagome while coughing. She seemed to be loosing consciousness quickly.

"Wh-what about Krillin o-or Bulma or ev-even Mun-Munten Roshi-sensie?" asked Goku in an attempt to get her stay long enough with him in the living world. He was not stupid he knew what would happen when she lost consciousness. "Te-tell them I-I said bye. Don't wor-worry I pro-promise you we'll see each o-other in th-the future." said Kagome closing her slowly dulling sapphire eyes as she took her final breath. She'd rather die with a smile of joy than a face of pain.

"N-no... No. NOOOOO!"

He faintly noticed she started glowing a light blue color as did her sword. After, the glow came she started to become transparent and her body seemed to slowly be turning into a big blue ball of light that started to float ten feet in the air. "Onee-san please don't go! Please! You're the only person who knows what I am or can help me! You-you promised!" he screamed broken heartedly.

Kagome didn't seemed to listen because she had already faded away into a bright blue ball that radiated a strange yet calm feeling. The orb shot out and into the sky. Then, in a blast of blue both his older sister and her sword were gone. Her last words seemed to come as the same time as when the orb shot out.

"Goodbye Goku. I may be gone for now but one day I will be back. I hope we will see each other again. Farewell and take good care of yourself and the others."

Goku wished that time would have just stopped long enough for him to save his sister.

Long enough to stop her from slipping from that rock or ever finding that dragon ball.

From even playing a simple game of tag up in the deserted hill tops of a forest.  
>But Goku found out the hard way.<p>

Time stops for no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat-chan here aka NekoChan. I hope you all liked this chapter I'm reposting it after I lost my other account due some... technical difficulties you could say. -_-' I apologize to all my readers (if I still have any left) for that. Although, now that my internet problem has been fixed I will continue working on this fic as soon as I can with regular updates! Yay! ^-^ Thank you guys for all your patience and reviews! You guys are awesome! =) <strong>

**~NekoChan**


	2. Final Farewell

Chapter Two:

Final Goodbye

As the woman surveyed her companions a great force of guilt and sadness started to form in her heart but she knew this day would come sooner or later. Her bright sapphire eyes took in every detail of her companions forms for this would be the last time she would see them. She looked at her sister like friend feeling truly happy for the young demon slayer.

Her dark brown hair swishing in the high pony tail she always wore in battle. Her black suit clung to her skin as hot pink armor covered her shoulders, knees, stomach, and elbows. Her hot pink obi had a small katana attached to it. On her back she carried a huge boomerang made of the strongest demon bones of that era. Her hazel eyes that reflected nothing but love were trained on the violet eyes of her friend turned fiancé.

The man himself had very short hair as only a subtle amount could be put into the smallest pony tail one could imagine. A pleased smile on his face could clearly be seen as he hugged his fiancé. For once his 'cursed' hand no where near the woman's rear or saying anything perverted that would get him a one way ticket into the darkness of unconsciousness. His purple and black robes swishing with every move he had. Around his right hand dark blue beads made a 'clanck' noise every time they hit one another. His golden staff lay forgotten on the ground a few feet away.

Sapphire eyes moved from the new couple to the older and odder pair before her. Her eyes traveled to her old love and now brother.

His silver hair swayed gently with the small breeze. His amber eyes looking lovingly into his dead lovers own. His fire rat kimono wrinkling as he embraced the woman in front of him. His rusty yet powerful sword moved as well. His bare feet made a shuffling noise. Silver claws and fangs shined against the suns bright rays. Two fuzzy triangular ears moved to every single sound made.

Sapphire eyes tore themselves away from her ex-lover and now brother to her newest ally and sister-in-law.

The dead woman in his arms returned the embrace with just as much force. Her doe brown eyes looking into his amber. Her hands snaked around his waist as her head rested on his chest. Her raven hair fell to her ankles. Her red and white miko clothes rustled in an indication of her movement. Her straw sandals moved forward wanting to be with her lover. Her quiver of arrows and bow shifted slightly so she could get more comfortable. White snake like creatures floated around them.

Her sapphire eyes moved to her two most important friends in her arms.

There was her son who had fallen asleep. His head rested gently on her shoulder as he slept peacefully. His orange red hair was still in its high pony tail it was always in. His emerald eyes that usually reflected mischief were shut closed. Clawed hands wrapped around her neck. Sharp tiny fangs were visible as he kept on snoring. His green shirt with small light green leaves unfolded in some places as he shifted on her shoulder. His brown vest snuggled closer to his body with the sudden shift. His legs that were covered in furry brown pants were on top her hands that held him against her body. A single puffy reddish orange tail popped out from under his pants. A soft purr brought her attention to her other dear companion.

Sapphire and crimson eyes clashed at they look at each other. The small cat like youkai was currently on her shoulder. Her cream colored fur glow in the sun's rays. Her black paws and ears seemed to glow a darker shade. On her two tails were two black stripes on each. A black diamond on her forehead stood out among her skin. Her two tails were wishing happily behind her.

"Guys I have something to say."

Her soft voice seemed to break the others from thief own train of thought. It was then they all got a good look at her form. They all knew she went through a great change here in the feudal japan. She had changed from the weak 15 year old school girl to a powerful 37 year old woman.

Her raven black hair fell perfectly behind her. Her icy sapphire orbs stared at them. She had an elegant silver fighting kimono. The kimono had light blue snowflakes decorating the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. It had the 3/4 sleeves that only reach her elbows. It reached her mid thigh allowing her to move freely in battle. A light blue obi was tied to it. A sword was tied onto her obi. She had light blue ninja sandals. On her hands were two silver fingerless gloves. Her claws and fangs gleamed in the light. A raven monkey tail rapped around her waist.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" asked the tijia in concern for her friend's wellbeing.

"No but it is something very important Sango," stated the woman looking at her in slight irritation.

"How important?" asked the perverted monk curiously as he looked her over.

"As I told Sango very Miroku now stop questioning me so much." restated the woman with a bit more of a hint of irritation than before.

"Just tell us wench!" demanded the inu hanyou glaring impatiently at her.

"Inuyasha be more respectful!" scolded the undead miko pinning him with a disappointed look.

"Thank you Kikyou but as I was saying I have to leave," whispered the younger miko cringing away from the group.

"WHAAAAT!"

Anyone who was in a 5 mile radius covered their ears in a futile attempt to block out the loud scream. The child within the woman's hand woke up with a jump. "Momma! What's going on?" asked the frightened kitsune looking everywhere.

"Nothing Shippou. You can-" the woman was interrupted by her best friend once more.

"Nothing important! _Nothing_ _important_? Wench how is you leaving not important!" yelled Inuyasha clearly enraged as he glared down at her.

"I must agree with Inuyasha for once." said Miroku with a frown on his face as he cast disappointed violet eyes on her.

"Hate to say but me too." said Sango sending her a pointed look as she smirked when Inuyasha didn't notice.

"I as well." stated Kikyo crossing her arms over chest as she spared her enraged (not to mention embarrassing) mate a glance.

"Are you leaving me alone Okaa-san?" asked a tearful Shippou as he was about ready to start crying.

"Look I know it's hard for you all. Heck this is hard for me! I never wanted things to come to this but you all know I am not of this world but another dimension. I must return now that my mission here is now complete. No I'm not leaving Shippou either. I'm bringing him with me too. Besides what kind of mother leaves her child?" declared the woman. Shippou looked at his adoptive mother gratefully and hugged her tightly.

"Wait! I want you to take Kirara with you. I know that she'll be happier with you." said Sango on the verge of tears. The raven haired woman nodded. The neko youkai mewed and just rubbed her head on the woman's cheek. "I'll take the jewel with me just in case too." she said. The others nodded agreeing with her logic.

"I guess this is good bye." said Kikyo in a shaky voice. Everyone could only nod afraid of crying if they said anything. Everyone just hugged the three good bye with promises of remembering one another.

Inuyasha was the first to say his own goodbye. "You better stay out of trouble gaki. Kami-sama knows how much trouble you attract." he said trying to lighten up the mood. Kagome nodded with a small smile and put Shippou and Kirara down on her right side. She went to Inuyasha and hugged him for a final time. "Hai, hai. I'll miss having to argue with you every day. You better treat your mate well Inuyasha-nii-san." said Kagome wiping her stray tears away with a smirk. "Only if you treat your future mate the same way imouto." said Inuyasha lightly teasing her. They parted.

Shippou also ran to hug his uncle since he now reached Inuyasha's stomach. "Goodbye Oji-san. I expect to come back to little cousins to tell them of their great cousin. Shippou the Brave!" he stated slightly crying. "Keh. Don't you mean Shippou the Coward?" snorted Inuyasha ruffling his nephew's orange hair. "You wish Inuyasha-Oji-san!" retorted the young boy. "Remember to take care of your Okaa-san squirt. Make sure her mate treats her well and if not make his life miserable for me." said Inuyasha chuckling lightly. Shippou nodded.

"You too, Kirara. Make sure that you protect them both from any danger. Who knows why they're so clumsy. I swear both will walk into an enemy trap with realizing it." ranted out the hanyou shaking his head. Kirara gave a mew while nodding her head in agreement. "Good and remember to keep yourself safe too." he said smiling. Kirara gave a new while licking Inuyasha's hand that had come to pet her. She gave him a final purr when he pulled his hand away.

Second came Miroku to say his farewells too. "Kagome-sama it has been a pleasure knowing you. If it weren't for you I don't think any of us would have been here. Please take care of yourself. And don't forget to take a husband while you're there." said the monk with a wink. "Pervert." sniffed Kagome hugging him. "Take care Kagome-sama and farewell." Miroku said smiling a non-perverted smile for the first time. "You too, Miroku-sama. Don't forget to have many children with Sango so that I can have many niece and nephews to come back to." she replied back giving a small laugh.

"Hope you don't become an old fart like Totosai-sama be the time we return." said Shippou giving him a hug. Miroku's eye twitched slightly. He raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist honked Shippou's head leaving him a bump. "Well, I hope you don't reduce your age any more. If you do you'll turn into a crybaby. So I'd be careful with me words if I were you." warned Miroku smirking. "Itai! I can't believe I was starting to miss you, Miroku-Oji-san!" cried Shippou nursing his bump. "The feeling is mutual Shippou-chan" replied the monk.

Third came Sango, after her husband. "Kagome-chan remember don't be a stranger. If you ever can come visit us before we die." choked out Sango. She had already begun to cry a waterfall. "Of course Sango-chan. I'll even bring others to introduce you all too. And what do you mean 'if'? Of course I will visit you again!" cried the younger woman out while hugging her. "Good. If you don't then I'll sick Kirara on you." warned Sango. "I hope you won't have too, though." joked Kagome with a small smile. "Let's hope not." replied Sango cracking a smile.

"See you Sango-Oba-san. I know we do get to see each other in the future." stated Shippou with confidence as he hugged her waist. "How do you know that dear nephew?" sniffled Sango looking at him with watery yet amused hazel orbs. "Didn't you know that I'm physic oba-san?" joked Shippou; his own eyes took a misty sheen to them. "Oh really, now?" The young kitsune youkai nodded at her question. "Then when will you grow more mature?" she asked jokingly. "I am!" scowled Shippou. Why wouldn't anyone believe he was mature? "Sure you are." teased Sango.

"Now, you be careful Kirara. I need you to make sure our dear Shippou-chan isn't corrupted any more than he is. You'll also have to make sure Kagome marries a nice guy too." winked Sango snickering at her own request. Kirara mewed. Red eyes shone with mischief and amusement. She seemed to agree with Sango. "Good now you be a good girl. You better be the same when I see you again. I don't want to find you suddenly green either." laughed Sango petting Kirara.

Last but not least to exchange partings was Kikyo. "I hope you'll live happier and longer days in your dimension. You truly deserve it for all you've done for us." said the revived priestess. "Of course Kikyo. And remember to take care of my nii-san for me ok? Give him a good 's' for me every time he does bad things. Also remember about my soon to be born niece and nephews." said Kagome with a wink. "Of course. Expect to meet them all when you return Kagome. But remember that you'd better take care of yourself and your own children." laughed Kikyo. Kagome gave a laugh. "Of course I will. Even some new additions." she proclaimed proudly.

"But remember that I'll always be 'Kaa-san's favorite though! I mean who could blame her for me being her favorite." laughed Shippou as his eyes lightened up. "Uh-huh. I just think it's the fact that you were among the first of her adopted children." said Kikyo pinning him with a deadpanned look. "You're just obviously jealous of me Kikyo-Oba-chan." accused Shippou giving her a unbelieving stare. "Sure. I'm jealous of a twelve year old brat. Joy." she said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. I know it's hard to admit but it's alright if I'm too awesome for you." he said haughtily. "Bit how could I ever be jealous of your crush on that Sazuka girl in the village." age teased. "S-shut up!" he shrieked. Kikyo only laughed.

"Make sure they don't die quickly. Ok, Kirara? Kami-sama knows what these two could get into." stated Kikyo exasperatedly. Kirara seemed to laugh in her own cat like way nodding at Kikyo's request. "Good because if my imouto died after just an hour in her own dimension I would die." she said dramatically.

They both went back to their original places. Kagome scooped Shippou back up in her arms and held him to her hip. Kirara chose to lazily lounge on her right shoulder as her tails rested on the opposite shoulder. Kagome looked at them for what would most likely be the last time in quiet some time. She felt the need to cry once again but pushed it back down. She wasn't the only one judging by the way Shippou seemed to look away. Kirara's eyes also seemed to become misty. She had to be strong for all of them.

"Good bye my friends. Know that you will always be in my memories and heart. Please forgive me but I- no we must leave now." she said correcting herself on her own mistake. The others who were in tears by thennodded. "Goodbye! Don't forget about my momma or me! I mean how could you even do that?" called out Shippou smirking. "Mew!" Kirara also gave her farewell too. In a flash of light blue their friend disappeared leaving only snowflakes in their place.

'She is in memories of few but in hearts of many.

Loyal Friend

Great Sister

Devoted Daughter

Loving Mother

Skilled Tijya

Generous Miko

Powerful Saiyan

Graceful Demoness

Magnificent Ally

All of these fit her but everyone will always see her for kindness and forgiving actions. For the she is the Miko who befriended demons and human alike. Judged one not by their past but future for she is the miko of the future who came to help set the past. The Shikon No Miko of the great Shikon no Tama tale. In memories of few but hearts of many may you have great blessings upon yourself.

Kagome Son.'


	3. Introducing Her

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. -.- I've been busy with school and in my church. However, most of the chapters of this story are already done and waiting to be uploaded. I hope you guys can forgive me! . Also come visit me on Wattpad. My user name is SakuraNekoChan! :3 Please check out my story there and leave a comment. Also check out my friend's story too! Her name is black-Lotus and she's a cool writer too. She may be a little crazy but her works are good! :D Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>  
><strong>Introducing Her<strong>

The Z warriors were relaxed for now. The odd group was made up of many different people. There was a tall and short. Fat and and skinny. Old or young. Bald or hairy. Cruel of friendly. Strong or weak. Human or aliens. Yes strange indeed.

"Hey Otou-san why do you look so sad today?" asked Gohan looking at his father and idol. His obsidian eyes held an innocent curiosity as he looked up from his place on his father's lap. They were having a picnic just to relax and meet up again after everything had calmed down when they had defeated Frieza.

"Yeah Goku I haven't seen you this sad," Yamcha commented showing concern towards the saiyan warrior who was looking at the sky wistfully. His brows furrowed as he tried to come up with a reason why he could be sad on this day. Nothing that he knew of came to his mind.

"It's nothing you guys should be concerned about," stated the orange clad warrior dully. He knew they would start to ask why he was like this but he couldn't help it. Only some people knew why he was like this but they were the ones who had known _her._Goku tried to crack a smile when he say his son looking up at him innocently.

"Goku today's that day again isn't it?" Master Roshi asked softly knowing that this was the day when the young man had changed. By now everyone was listening to their conversation to learn the reason why their friend was down in the dumps so to speak. Goku nodded solemnly with a faraway look in his usually cheerful obsidian eyes.

"What day is it?" Bulma asked truly confused like the others. She just couldn't understand Goku. Just yesterday they saw each other but he didn't look sad at all. 'What could be wrong today? It couldn't be that bad could it?' Bulma thought to herself tilting her head. She racked her brain for the answer to her question but come up with nothing.

"They day she left," Goku whispered looking into the horizon as he absently ran a hand through Gohan's hair. Gohan leaned into his hand with a grin enjoying the attention. Memories flashed in his mind. Both the good and the bad memories of them together.

Bulma instantly regretted her thoughts and winced along with Krillin at the mention of _her_. Bulma and Krillin's confusion was replaced with a flash of understanding. Then Bulma and Krillin were almost instantly saddened at his words remembering who exactly Goku was talking about. Their eyes both held sadness and guilt for forgetting this day. The day they so desperately wanted to just forget and wish it never happened.

"What non-sense are you four bumbling fools talking about now?" Vageta asked with an indifferent face. Almost instantly all four saddened eyes were hardened with intense anger. They all glared the arrogant prince for his harsh words.

"Don't you ever speak of her in that way!" Goku shouted with a death glare at Vageta shocking everyone including said prince. He abruptly stood up ignoring his friend's shocked or sad looks they gave him. He concentrated on his task right now which was to fly away for a while. At least until he could clear his mind up a bit. Goku grabbed Gohan and passed him onto his shocked wife who hadn't said a word. Once he was out of sight which didn't take long Bulma smacked Vageta on the back of his head with all of the strength within her.

"Damn it woman! What was that for?" Vageta growled out. He gave the blue haired woman a low snarl. It wasn't his fault Kakarot had such weak human emotions. Saiyans were supposed to be cold hearted ruthless killers who lived for the thrill of a fight not some weak mushy earthlings.

"What was that for! What was that for? Don't you see Goku hasn't gotten over her death. She was very special to him, you jerk!" Bulma yelled and then softly added, "She was special to us. Even I still haven't gotten over her death yet." Everyone looked at Bulma in shock. Her eyes started to tear up like they did every year.

"I hope your satisfied Vageta. Goku doesn't like to talk about her. It's still a sore subject to him. I'll be back I'm going to talk to Goku," Krillin said glaring at Vageta enough to surprise him but Vageta only snarled at the human. Krillin glanced around the clearing once more before taking off after his longtime friend.

"Who is she?" Chi Chi asked feeling more than a bit jealous over _'her'_. 'Just what is she to my Goku?' were her envy and jealous filled thoughts.

"She," Master Roshi spoke gaining their attention. "She was an important person to him. She was there when we couldn't be. She supported him when he needed it and helped him through all the bad times. She was a bit too over protective at times. (He chuckled here.) Little girl did anything to keep out of harm's way even if it caused herself pain. I remember she would train and spar with him and Krillin. Then she'd go to Bulma and just chat with her. Ah, those were the old days. Before the incident ever happened. (Enter frown here.)"

"What was her name? What was she to Dad?" Gohan asked curiously. His Otou-san had never reacted that violently before. This was a new side to him that no one had ever seen. It kinda scared him to see his Otou-san like that.

"Yeah I haven't seen Goku this sad since... well I don't think I've ever seen him this sad," Yamcha admitted looking in the direction were their friend disappeared. Just who was this mysterious woman from Goku's past?

"Were they dating?" Chi Chi butted in jealously. Bulma who just recovered from her crying started to laugh along with Master Roshi.

"Heavens no!" Master Roshi chuckled. Oh if only she were here to hear this. She would have laughed so hard!

"She... haha wasn't... haha dating... hahaha him... haha!" Bulma managed to gasp out. Her saddened tears now turned into tears of joy. This was just too funny!

"Then who was she, onnna!" Vageta demanded rudely. He was getting impatient with these humans who hadn't answered his question. He asked a question about the saiyan Kakarot had known but instead the Onna had the audacity to hit, yell, and accuse him the prince of saiyans! He was not amused. At all.

"Her name was a saiyan one and I can assure you she and I weren't dating," a masculine voice said behind them. They all turned to see Goku and Krllin. Goku was the one who spoke.

"Oh Go-Goku!" stuttered out Bulma along with Master Roshi. Both were surprised by his sudden appearance.

"No it's all right. After Krillin came to talk to me I feel better. I think it's time you all knew who she was," Goku said turning away from them.

_Flashback_

_Goku flew off towards a river that was a couple miles away. 'Kagome what would you think of me now? I wish you were still alive.' A single tear slid down his cheek which he quickly wiped away._

_"Hey Goku are you ok?" asked a voice behind him. Turning around Goku saw his longtime friend._

_Seeing his old time friend worried about him made him sigh. Today was just a day he would rather forget with all his being. The day his dear older sister disappeared from this world and possibly even this dimension. Even the eternal dragon Shenron could not find her. All he had said was, 'The woman you seek cannot be found. She does not want to be found yet as well.' Did that mean she didn't want to come home? Did she really not miss them at all?_

_"I guess. It's just that when she died I was so sad and guilty. When Vageta said that it got me so angry," Goku confessed with a slight frown. No use trying to hide his feeling from his friends especially the ones that were there when she died. Krillin nodded his head. Understanding and grief was in his eyes. He would still need to apologize to Vageta later on._

_"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still haven't gotten over her death either to tell you the truth. I don't think any of us have come to terms with the fact she's dead," Krillin said glumly. Even if he wasn't there during the incident he still felt guilty for not doing anything._

_"I know but I can't help but feeling her death was my fault," Goku said sighing once more. Krillin frowned. It just wasn't natural to see the usually childlike man acted so gloomy and depressed._

_"I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself for her death. Besides she promised to be back didn't she? She always kept her promises no matter how hard," Krillin said with a small smile._

_"You know what? I think you're right Krillin. Thanks for the talk," Goku said slightly smiling._

_"Aren't I always right? Anyways no problem I'm always there if you need another talk," said Krillin. Goku nodded._

_It was times like these that he really appreciated his friends. It's not he didn't. Oh no. He did just that now he appreciated it more than ever was all. They both nodded to each other and flew off towards the others._

_Flashback_

"Who was she? All you say is she had a saiyan name but is her surname or real name at that you fool!" Vageta barked out. He was not highly amused. All he wanted was a damn name but these impudent humans were testing his patience by not answering it and that just left him with more questions than answers.

"I didn't arrive to earth alone. You should remember her the most from your days up in that spaceship," teased Goku. It seemed his glum personality took a twist into a more cheerful one. He grinned at Vageta remembering the stories she would tell him about their home planet. "What was it she called you? Veggie-kun, maybe?"

He still remembered the piece of information given to him about Vageta years ago. "Only one dared to call me that and that onna is long dead. She died by Frieza's hand!" growled Vageta getting angered. There was no way she was still alive.

"No she came to earth in secret. When I asked why she didn't stay she said 'I don't want my little brother going to a different planet all by himself. Besides I have no reason to stay here except for that jerk Veggie-kun and to become that Frieza-teme's slave.' She had come here with me," explained Goku still hiding her name. The others were in major shock for different reasons.

"Tch. Kagome always was too overprotective of you when you were younger. She even attempted to fight me when I tried to shut you up," Vageta snorted crossing his arms. Yes she was indeed the weirdest woman he ever met. She was the only one who had ever challenged his power.

The others didn't take it as well as Vageta did but they almost went in sock at the news. Goku had an elder sister? She was friends with Vageta? She died years ago? She had come to earth with him? Then died? Didn't she die on plant Vageta? What was going on now?

"You have a sister?" Chi Chi, Yamcha, and Gohan screamed. The news just seemed to come out of the blue and sent them into overdrive shock.

"I _used _to," Goku corrected taking on his depressed state once more. The rest gave him looks of sympathy and pity except for the one enraged face.

"Then why didn't I ever meet her since I knew Goku since he was very young?" Chi Chi asked still in shock.

"Kagome had left with a great High Preistess named Kayumi to train the miko powers she had. She stayed there for a whole year and came back. You didn't know us at that time. You can five months after Kagome had died," Krillin explained dully. This was still a sore subject to them all and not one of them liked talking about this.

"I'll take it from here. Well you see Krillin and I met Goku when he started to train under Master Roshi. We met Kagome almost a year later. She hadn't been there for a year because she was training with an old woman by the name of Satzuki. Kagome was very special. She was a miko or shrine maiden. Kagome had very special powers too. That just made her more powerful. Anyways one day they-they we-went o-out a-a-a-and..." Bulma started to cry at that moment.

The little control on her emotions she had faded away as she broke down in front of them. Yamcha gently pulled his girlfriend into a comforting hug. While Yamcha tried to sooth the crying woman in his arms Krillin took over the story from that point.

"It was around twenty-one years back. Long time huh? On today's date. Kagome had taken Goku out to train in the woods that day. Goku came back four hours later. When we saw he was crying we all knew something was wrong. We never knew just how bad it was though. Master Roshi, Bulma, and I went to comfort him. Th-then he broke out the news. We-we were all in shock. Kagome the most st-stubborn person in the world was dead. No one could believe him. We all cried for around an hour. Now every year we go to her grave and put some flowers there," Krillin said crying. Everyone else was still in shock to respond.

"Yes I can still remember when Kagome first came with Goku. Then she left to train with Kayumi up in the mountains. She also trained under me. Little spitfire, too. Stubborn and hotheaded as well. Always caring for others instead of herself only. So pure. I can still remember h-her personality. Sweet and caring yet fierce and scary when mad. I can st-still re-remember her..." Master Roshi choked out. Tears stained his worn out face as he managed to chuckle at his own words at the same time.

"The day w-we went out into the woods started out okay," said Goku gaining their attention. All heads snapped to his figure in surprise. "Kagome-nee-san was showing me some moves when a huge dinosaur came. Nee-san told me to hide in the bushes while she took care of it. She was fighting good until she slipped and the-then _**it **_happened. The dinosaur struck her right in the stomach with its tail. I tried t-to run to help her b-but ended up being targeted. She saved me with the last of her strength. Af-after that she started to fade aw-away. The only thing she left behind other than memories was th-this neck-necklace," Goku said letting a lone tear escape from his already misty eyes. Everyone stayed in silence watching him shed a tear.

This was like a whole new Goku. This Goku so different form the one they knew and were used to. The cheerful childlike man was replaced by a depressed and tearful man. This was not their Goku. Yet with only mentioning this woman who was his sister his whole attitude had changed making a complete 180. Now everyone was curious to meet the woman who had changed Goku. They all wanted to meet Kagome Son.

"Hey stop spreading rumors about me Pervert Crab!" shouted a feminine voice behind them. Everyone turned their head to see who the intruder was only to be shocked.

"It-it's…!" Krillin stuttered out pointing at her.

"Yeah it's me chibi-chan," the voice said haughtily. "I mean I came back after all these years and this is all you say?"

"Ka-Ka-!" Bulma started out but was unable to finsih her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah. Just say my name already," said woman's voice grinning as she walked into the clearing. Her blue eyes lingering on Goku as old memories resurfaced and she turned to Master Roshi. "It's been twenty-one years Pervert Crab. So how have you been?"

* * *

><p>Ok! That's it for this chappie. Had to go and revise most of this chapter and make into something new so my old readers would get a surprise too! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Ypu guys make me feel special! Also please remember to check out me and my friend's stories! :3 We'd really, really appreciate this!<p>

Question: Who do you think is this mysterious woman? I mentioned her when they were explaining everything! :3


	4. Memories of the Past

Ohayo! ^.^ Gomen ne for the wait but for some reason or the other **all** my stories on my Ipod got deleted and now I have to rewrite them all. Hopefully I can remember most of it. WHile I was rewriting I also came up with a new plot so bear with me please! -.- Thank you and please leave a review! D; People read this but never leave a review and frankly it's discouraging like you read it and no one liked it... Please review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>  
><strong>Memories of the Past<strong>

"Kagome Son. A (1)siayan-miko, warrior. Arise and stand before us."

"Wh-what's going on?" Kagome opened her eyes immediately to find herself in a completely white room with only three brings other than herself. One she recognized right of the bat. It was the mighty priestess Midoriko herself. Besides her were two others.

Instead of a silver and blue fighting kimono was a baggy fighting outfit. She had a slightly tight shirt that reached her elbows. Her sleeves were long and dragged on for four inches. On top of her white kimono like shirt was a dark blue sleeveless vest that had a v-neck. The vest like clothing she wore was really weights that helped train her.

She had baggy pants that gave her more freedom to move in. Her pants were also a dark blue color, matching her vest. She had a silver obi keeping her pants from falling. She had a pair of silver ninja like shoes on her feet. She also had arm bands that were really weights. A black monkey tail was wrapped around her waist hidden by her obi.

Tied to the obi was her precious sword. Her sword was the only thing that reminded her of her own world. No one except Goku has ever seen her sword. Its name was (2)Shinkōshoku no Kōkai or Shokai as she often called it. No matter how much she wanted to deny it she found herself excited at the idea of a fight or challenge. The instinct ran deep within her saiyan blood. Although, she didn't kill unless she had to she loved a good fight.

The other two beings seemed to be so alike yet very different at the same time. It looked like they were trying and not trying to match, contradicting each other.

One had long straight pink hair that fell to her knees with a couple of strands braided. A white flower was pinned into her hair. Her eyes were a midnight blue. She had a tan and looked calm and collected like a noble. She had a plain light pink summer dress with white ballet flats.

The other woman had short blue hair that was elegantly curled and reached her shoulder blades. A grey flower was weaved into her short strands of hair. Her eyes were bubblegum pink. She was a pale woman with a cheerful look on her face. The lady had a semi-dark blue dress with grey ballet flats.

"Midoriko-sama! Where am I?" she asked looking around only to find white. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Where's Shippo and Kirara? How'd I get here? Am I dead again? I thought you said I'd get to see Goku befo-"

"Calm down Kagome-chan. Your son and daughter are with you in the ningenkai. Right now you are in the Rieki," Midoriko explained smiling gently at her.

(3)She had waist long raven hair that flowed freely behind up to her waist. The great priestess had cheerful deep chocolate colored eyes with silver eye shadow on them.. On her forehead was four small shards that pointed in the four directions. She had the miko robes that was commonly worn by all miko. It consisted of a white top with long sleeves with wide sleeve openings. She also wore a long, anklle length red skirt that almost touched the floor. Around her neck was a necklace that had two green beads on either side of a white fang.

Midoriko also had armor to cover her body in an efficiant manner. She had dark silver almost gray armor on the side of her shoulders that were held to the other armor by strong, red silk strings. The top part of her armor on the front of her body was black with red outlining and golden colored buckles. The rest of it up to her waist was a dark shade of silver. Around her wait was a black belt with bits of gold mixed in. On the center of the belt was a green circle. The rest of the dark silver armor reached her knees and had slits that only stopped an inch away from the belt. The tips of it was black with the edges gray.

"Huh? I don't get it why am I here? I need to be with my children! What is someone who uses ki attacks them? I haven't even taught them the basics of using their ki!" Kagome ranted glaring at what she assumed to be the ground. If some powerful demon came she was sure they could hold their own but if a warrior who used ki challenged them they would loose because they had no idea how to counter attack the ki for long.

"Do not worry Kagome Son. Both of the children are fine. A Namekian is watching over them. We are here to discuss something with you," the pink haired woman started off.

"It seems that there is a price to pay for the wish you made on the Shikon no Tama to allow you all to go home. The Kamis' seem think so," the blue haired woman finished, snorting.

"What do they want! Haven't they screwed up my life enough!" shouted Kagome glaring at them now. She had already had her home planet blown up, ripped away from her younger brother, thrown into a different dimension, forced to fit in only to be dragged back in time, and forced apart from what was her (4)fourth "family".

"Please Kagome-chan calm down. We are doing all we can. We've managed to get them to lower their debt price but they gave us three options," Midoriko said solemnly. She sent out her aura to wrap around the younger miko's effectively managing to calm he emotions down. Kami knows how much they tried to lower the damn "payment" down.

Kagome could only stare back at them with tear filled sapphire eyes before they hardened. "Spill."

"You're a lucky little ningen, ya know. They had originally intended to-" started off the blue haired woman.

"Have your kids killed by a warrior once you arrived on your home planet," finished the pink haired woman.

"My k-kids," Kagome whispered her emotionless mask slipped for a second until she got control back. "They haven't done anything, dammit! If you're going go around punishing whoever you feel like punish me but no one else!"

"Kagome-chan please calm down. We've talked to the Kamis and have gathered three options for you," responded the high priestess.

"Fine. But first who are those two twins?" Kagome asked pointing to the other two woman in the 'room' with them. "They're creeping me out."

"She's Fate~," introduced the blue haired woman.

"And she's Destiny," finished off the pink lady.

"And we're not creepy!" they both shouted at the sane time. "Or twins!"

"The first is that you go and loose your memories of ever being in the other dimension. You won't remember stepping a foot in the Feudal Era or ever meeting the Higurashi family. You'll only remember from the day you died on the planet," listed off Fate grimacing. "The kids will still remember everything, though. Only you'll lose your memory."

"The second is that you keep your memories of everything that's happened. Down side is your kids get killed," said Destiny with a bittersweet smile. "The Kamis were going to have the Namekian watching over you and your children right now."

"And the last option is that you and you kids are safe but the person you grow to love as a mate has a painful illness that slowly kills him," Midoriko confessed. "You won't know until you start developing feelings for them but you'll see them die right in front of you without being able to do a thing."

"I-I... You," Kagome felt like she'd just gotten punched in the gut. She couldn't think properly. 'So either I forget, practically murder my kids, or have a tragic love ending.' Going over the three options in her head she immediately ruled out the last option thinking of the love triangle she was in. She'd kill herself before ever willingly agreeing to let her kids die. That only left her with one option. "I-I rather loose my memories than a life of someone close to me."

"Ok. You'll just have a slight change to you. You'll probably take on the attitude you had when-"

"Frieza was still ruling over your home planet."

"Oi! Will you two stop that it's getting annoying," Kagome grumbled glaring at the 'twins' who snickered in response. "Is there any way to get my memories back?"

"Yes. There is one way but it isn't going to be pleasant," Midoriko said with a mischievous smirk.

"You're going to-"

"Need to get someone to..."

The two woman leaned to both of her ears and whispered the same thing. They evenly laughed and chuckled at Kagome's twitching face that showed horror. A small yet still visible blush spread across her cheeks.

"I officially hate the Kamis now," the warrior complained clenching her fist at the very thought of the method she would need to use to regain her memories back.

"Well you better get going Kagome-chan," Midoriko laughed.

"Hai, hai. I know," Kagome responded preparing herself. She paused before she faced the three woman with a now serious face. "Tell my kids...," she paused sterling her resolve once more. "Tell them that no matter what I'll probably always love them and to never loose hope."

"Awww!" Destiny and Fate cooed.

"Sh-shut up!" Kagome shrieked glaring at them again. She threw her hand up in exasperation. "Miroki-sama please send me away now before I'm charged of murder."

"Hai Kagome-chan," Midoriko chuckled. "We'll tell the kids right girls?"

"Will do-"

"Kagone-chan~!"

* * *

><p>"Oi Okaa-san."<p>

**Poke**

Ugh what the...? Who was that? I feel like I was hit by a train. Maybe if I roll over they'll leave me alone and realize all I want to do is imagine they're not here.

"Okaa-san wake up!"

**Poke** **Poke**

What am I? An animal? Stop poking me dammit! Whoever that was is going to get pounded six feet under if they don't stop. They better get the hint to leave me alone because I'm not smacking them away for no reason.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san come on! You've been sleeping for three days already!"

**Kick Poke**

What the hell? If I could move right now I'd show these brats just what I could do! Whoever they are.

"Dammit onna get up before I blast your body to oblivion. Tch. Worthless woman."

**Zap**

"Try to fry me and I'll kick your ass to hell and back."

* * *

><p>Tired sapphire eyes cracked open in irritation. The dark glare was currently directed to the man who dare to zap her. Looking up she saw a green colored alien with coal eyes glaring back at her. He had the strangest clothes she had ever seen! But then again she guessed that she also must seem sttrangely dressed to him.<p>

She had a fighting kimono on herself after all. The dark blue kimono only reached her mid-thigh and was sleeveless. Underneath the kimono was a black shirt. She also had black tights that reached two inches past her fighting kimono. Around her waist was a black obi that was tied into a butterfly knott at her back. She had semi-tigh dark blue arm warmers that reached her wrist. The rest of the material that went a couple centimeters past her wrist was black. On her feet were black short boots. Strapped onto her back was a sword held by a black leather shieth that had a strap that crossed the fron of her body.

"Okaa-san you're finally awake!" two voices cried out. The two small blurs tackled her body.

"What the...?" the woman glared at the little two blurs. The 'blurs' were in fact two brats. One had ginger hair with emerald eyes while the other had crimson eyes with blond hair. "Oi gaki get off of me. Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"O-okaa-san?" the ginger haired boy fearfully as stared at her in concern. He held the girls hand when she started to panic.

"Don't you remember us? Its Kirara and Shippo! Your adopted kids!" the girl shouted at the brink of tears.

"What kinda sick joke is this!" the woman demanded. Dammit her head hurt like hell and now she had to deal with these brats and the Namekian. "Oi Namekian what planet am I on? The last damn thing I remember is getting away from Frieza-teme and then it's blank."

"Oh great. You're on planet earth, woman. I found you here three days ago when you appeared out of nowhere from the skies and fell on me. I've taken care of you and these gaki for the past three days," the Namekian sneered turning his head away.

"Now, now Namekian. Do respect those of higher power than you," the blue-eyed woman snapped mockingly. Wouldn't want you missing a limb or two now would we?" When she got no response she only smirked before turning to the children. "Brats. Tell me do you know what the hell happened to me since I'm apparently suffering from amnesia?"

"Yo-you've," Shippo gulped not finding the words to express himself. Suddenly a voice was heard in the back of his mind. A very familiar and femenine voice of a certain warrior-priestess.

_**This is her wish. Her second chance at living without the Shikon. Her memories are locked away by a powerful spell, fox child. We will explain everything to you and the neko youkai later.**_

Shippo shared a shocked glance with Kirara who had also head the voice. They turned to look at the woman they called mother and decided that maybe her not knowing was for the best. They wouldn't ruin the second chance she had at life seeing as her first one was ruined by the Shikon quest.

"I what? Out with it brat!" she demanded quickly loosing her patience. She just wanted to know and she'd get her answers now. "I remember having a younger brother from this planet and then doing something stupid of me. But then it's all blank. You must know if you're calling me your haha-ue."

"You had been traveling with us and other people in a group for a couple of years. They were on a different planet though," Shippo continued. It wasn't exactly a lie because they did live in a different world." We were on a quest to find something that you lost in that world. It was a powerful artifact that increased the power of a warrior by ten-fold! A evil warrior heard of it and came to try and steal from you so it brok into pieces and we spent years looking for _all_ of them. When we completed it we were sent to this world were he found us."

"On our last battle with our greatest enemy teleported us to another planet called Earth. You mentioned being here before," Kirara said sniffling over the fact her mother didn't remember her. "You were always talking about someone named Ka-something. You said that you didn't even want to leave him but that you left him on his own? You also mentioned a lizard named Frieza? You were never really clear on the names or the people or what happened. You told us stories of this place sometimes."

"How much do you know of this planet and of Frieza?" Piccolo demanded all of a sudden interested. He glared at the woman for answers but she only glared back flaring her aura in warning. His muscles tensed as he prepared himself to fight her if necessary.

"That's only my and apprently now the brats business you Pickle," Kagome sniffed in disgust turning away. She smirked when she heard him growl in irritation. WHen he disappeared she remained unfazed. A second later her eyes widened before she disappeared just before the place she once laid on was bare ground that was smoking. "You ungrateful prick!"

"Don't you dare call me that you cheeky monkey!" Piccolo retorted back sending a yellow ki blast in her direction with deadly accuracy.

Kabob back flipped out of the way and laded on her hands. As she used her hands to send her body into the air she decided to use her pointer finger and she shot a blue ki blast from her finger. "I'll do whatever I want Namekian!"

"This is going to be a long week," Shippo sighed taking a seat at the base of a near by tree.

"You said it!" Kirara agreed looking at the two warriors who were busy trying to kill each other exasperatedly.

"Let's just hope there's a way to get Okaa-san's memories back," Shippo said with clenched fists. Small crescent shaped cuts were left in the palm of his hand as small dropletss of blood rolled down his hand. A smaller hand placed itself over his. Looking up emerald net crimson.

"It's ok Shippo. We'll get Okaa-san's memories back one way or another!" Kirara promised smiling. Her eyes shifted from sad to pure determination as she gazed into her brother's.

**CRASH**

**KA-BOOM**

"You teme! You just cut my hair! I'm going to make you payyy!"

"Tch. Like you ever cou- What the hell! Damn it woman return my hat to me at once!"

**RIIIIP**

"Ha! Good luck finding a new one prick."

**BOOOOM**

"What are we going to do about them?" Kirara asked watching them in frightened awe. They had just blown up a mountain! In one shot too! It was like they weren't even trying to!

"I don't know Kira," the ginger haired boy replied looking at the supposed adults. The looked like blurs in the sky. He could only see them occasionally when they clashed. "I don't know."

"You damned prick you'll pay for even trying to touch my tail!"

**BOOM**

"Just try cheeky monkey. I'll make you regret ever taking me on!"

**CRASH**

**KA-BOOOM**

"Well at leas- Unholy...! Run Kirara! Run!" Shippo shrieked grabbing the fire cat demon's hand. They moved just in time. A huge six foot boulder dug into the earth were the previously were. Both panted and watched in fear as the two warriors fought on.

"Gyahhh! We have to get out of here Shippo!" the crimson eyed girl yelped in surprise. They both ran a good distance away hand in hand ignoring the shouts behind them.

"Green prick!"

"Cheeky monkey!"

* * *

><p>How's that for a twist? ;) Hope you guys liked the new chappie! :D Please review!<p>

Review= Faster Update

(1) It means she's a saiyan, a miko, and a warrior.

(2)Shinkōshoku no Kōkai -Crimson Regret

(3) The link to the picture- http:/ media (dot) photobucket (dot) com/image/midoriko/redstormer23/midoriko0_dudghs09 (dot) jpg

(4) The first family would be her saiyan one, second is the one she made with Master Roshi and them, third one is the Higurashi family, and fourth on is the Feudel Era one.

**~NekoChan**


	5. Sensie

New chapter! ^-^;; Sorry for the looong wait but my laptop's been having problems recently. I have to clean it because it had a major virus now T^T I will try and use the computer but I won't really have where to type because I'm very busy now since my church's VBS is next week and I'm helping plan it. Forgive me! *bows in shame* Please enjoy my new chapter which is out because of my friend's constant nagging :3  
>Dedicated: Ja-chan~ Happy? c; Also to CalcBoy91 who I deeply apologize to if I upset you.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. Be glad I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**Sensie**

* * *

><p>"Kayumi-san!" Bulma gasped wiping the last of her tears away. She rushed out of Yamcha's embrace to stand in front of the other woman. "It's been so long since the last time we saw you!"<p>

"Yeah Bulma-chan," the older woman greeted warmly returning the hug the blue haired woman gave her. Standing straight her smile slowly disappeared from her face. Looking around at the group that was gathered she let a sigh escape her lips. "It has been quite some time since I last visited, ne?"

"And yet you don't look a day over thirty," Yamcha snorted sarcastically. He sent her an arrogant smirk that had her glaring at him.

Although he was only teasing her the others knew his statement was true. The woman before them looked to be in her early or mid-thirties.

She had long, raven hair that fell to her knees in a low pony tail. There were thin silver streaks in her hair that made it seem dyed. She had a blue off the shoulders long sleeve shirt with wide sleeves. On the back in black kanji _'Aoi no Sakura'_ was written neatly. The woman also had white shorts that reached her knees. On her feet were short black boots. Around her waist was a black obi with blue sakura petals outlined in silver.

On her obi was a sword that looked to be three feet tall. The hilt was blue with silver designs on it. A small black ribbon was tied onto the hilt as well. In her sleeves were hidden throwing needles all around it. She also had a black whip coiled next to the sword on her obi.

"Kayumi," Chi Chi mumbled trying to remember where she heard the name. Wait! It was his sister's sensie! "You wouldn't happen to be the very same Kayumi-san we heard about would you?"

"Kayumi Sakura the Aoi no Sakura," Yamcha said smugly, smirking at the teacher. "She is one of the last remaining real miko with actual powers and a strong martial artist. She's famous for creating the Aoi Hanabira Suto! And for refusing to take on students. She refused me too!"

"It's rude to talk about a lady's age just because she refused to teach you, Yam-Yam. I taught you how to do the Kaze no Shōheki didn't I?" Kayumi snorted flicking his nose. "Besides you simply lack the ki to learn from me Yam-Yam."

"Kayumi-san you taught my oba-chan?" Gohan asked blinking innocent obsidian eyes at the miko. He titled his head to the side and Kayumi almost felt like hugging the life out of the young boy.

"Well aren't you the charmer Gohan-kun?" the miko smirked patting his head. "Yeah. I taught that stubborn girl. She was a fast learner but damn her and her pranks."

"Tell me about it," Master Roshi said shaking his head in exasperation although everyone could see the smile on his face.

"Woman you smell like," Vegeta sniffed the air once more before his eyes widened. "Like rain and vanilla. The onna's scent!"

"Whose scent?" Goku asked confused. While it was true that saiyans had a higher sense of smell compared to the regular ningen so they could smell people's scent he had no idea whose scent Vageta had just described. Sniffing the air around Kayumi his eyes widened when he smelt the familiar scent he had smelt as a child lingering on her.

"Wait, I smell like what now?" Kayumi asked lifting a brow as she tried to smell what Vegeta and Goku obviously could. She raised her arm to smell her own hand but was only met with her own sakura perfume.

"Kagome's?" Bulma asked shocked remembering Vegeta calling her that. Her eyes widened and she shook her head in denial. "That's impossible Vegeta! She's d-dead!"

Kayumi's face hardened at her statement and she looked away. She silently clenched her fist and forced herself to remain calm.

"Kayumi-san are you alright?" Gohan asked shyly tugging on her sleeve. He had seen her react at Bulma's statement.

"I-I… Yeah," she said refusing to look at any of them in the eye. She only gave them a smile they knew was fake and patted Gohan on his head. "Everything's alright."

"The scent. The reaction," Goku mumbled furrowing his brow. Turning to the priestess he narrowed his eyes at her. "You know something about her don't you Kayumi-sensie?"

"Goku-kun you always knew when I was lying to you, huh? Just like your sister did," Kayumi chuckled. Sighing she seemed to have aged more than she had in years in those seconds. Everyone could suddenly see the bags under her eyes, the sadness that still lingered in her blue eyes, and the way she moved slower than her usual quick pace. "Everyone might want to take a seat. This is going to be one long story."

Taking her advice everyone started to take a seat on the floor. They got into a circle to make it easier to see each other while talking. Kayumi sat in the middle with all eyes turned to her. On her right side was Goku with Gohan on his lap and Chi Chi on his right. Beside Chi Chi was Bulma who was leaning on Yamcha. To Kayumi's left sat Master Roshi with Krillin on his own left. In between Krillin and Yamcha was Vegeta.

"As you know I'm a priestess and I own a shrine not too far from here. Being a priestess I can sense things that regular people can't, like aura's for instance. No one can have the same aura because of the pain it would cost," Kayumi grimaced. "Every person's aura is different from anyone else's. They have different forms and shapes. I'm sure Goku-kun, Yam-Yam, Pervert Crab, Grumpy-san, and chibi-chan and maybe Gohan-kun can sense aura's too. Maybe not to the extent I can but they can sense them nonetheless."

"I'm not a Perverted Crab!" Master Roshi shouted although everyone ignored him.

Vegeta growled at her his tail twitching in agitation. His fingers flexed and he glared at her in anger. "Watch your mouth woman."

"Well maybe I would if you gave me your name," she retorted glaring back. When he glared straight into her eyes she didn't back down and leveled him with a cold glare of her own.

Vegeta snorted at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tch. Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans."

"I'm Goku's wife Chi Chi," the other female introduced herself politely bowing her head. She patted Gohan on his head to which he smiled. "And this is Goku and my son, Gohan."

"Nice to finally have a name to put to your faces," Kayumi grinned a little before going back to her serious mood. "Look as I was saying earlier no aura can ever, and I mean ever, be the same."

"I get the whole aura thing just fine but why are you telling us this?" Yamcha asked confusedly as he wrapped his girlfriend in his arms.

"I'm saying this because," she took a deep breath and prepared to 'spill the beans' so to speak. Look at each and every one of them in the eyes she continued in a calm voice, "I sensed Kagome's aura and I met the person I believe to be Kagome just two days ago. Her and her children."

"Ch-children?" Goku spluttered. His mouth hung open at the thought of his older sister having a boyfriend or husband.

"I don't think they're hers. One of the kids was a ginger and the other was blonde. They looked to be around Gohan-kun's age. She most likely adopted them and from what I saw they aren't a tight knit family either," the miko-warrior shrugged. "Assuming that was Kagome."

"No way! We couldn't even bring her back with the Dragon Balls and now she's back?" Krillin exclaimed. His eyes were wide in excitement.

"Does that mean I have an aunt then?" Gohan asked curiously. Sure he loved his otou-san's friends and considered them family but it would be nice to have blood related family. Not to mention someone his own age to play with. 'Playing' only meant training or studying to the adults. "And cousins?"

"You mean Kagome is somewhere near us?" Yamcha grinned. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud but he admired Kayumi like no one else. Kagome did too but she would have never admitted it either. Both trained under the guidance of Kayumi and they had grown to be very close friends. Best friends as some would say. "What are we waiting for?"

"Living dead?" Chi Chi mumbled out confused. This was just not making any sense at all!

"Tch," Vegeta snarled. His tail flickered angrily behind him. He glared at them all, those stupid fools. "Listen to what the miko us saying, fools. That onna cannot possibly be alive. It was only a miracle that she escaped to Earth with Kakarrot. Don't fool yourselves into thinking otherwise. The dead should stay just that; dead."

"I hate to admit it but Prince Grump is correct. Although, I only saw her once her features were almost the same but she seemed different as well," Kayumi sighed. "I had no intentions of finding out if it was really her or not."

"B-but Kayu-sensie you yourself said that you met her," Yamcha argued.

"I said who I _thought_ was her Yamcha," Kayumi retorted. "I haven't seen or felt her aura in twenty-something years so maybe I was mistaken!"

"Then why don't we just go and check it out?" Bulma asked. She grinned. "And is it is her then we'll just have to ask about the kids."

"Yeah! I mean Kagome- the violent tempered girl who ate just as much as Goku- has a boyfriend now?" Krillin laughed.

"I would like to meet her," Chi Chi said adding her two-cents to the conversation as well.

"But what if it's **not** her?!" Surprised at the amount of raw anger they all turned to the voice and were shocked that it was not Vegeta who had said that, but Goku. "Kayumi-sensie said it might not be her."

Master Roshi eyes shined in understanding. He smiled softly at Kayumi and Goku. He knew exactly what they were feeling. They felt hope that Kagome was alive after all these years and they didn't want that hope shattered by reality so soon. They would rather keep that hope with the doubt of not knowing than know and have no hope of her returning.

"Goku, Kayumi I know it's hard for you two. She was your first and only student and your older sister but it would be for the best if you face your fear," he spoke out. "I know both of you are scared to know the truth even if you won't admit it. She was my student too, you know. We all have hope that she's alive. But we all know in the back of our minds that there's also a possibility that she may be dead. That the girl Kayumi saw and felt was not her. It's better to know that be given any false hope."

"…Maybe," Goku murmured just loud enough so they could all hear. He looked away from the group and refused to meet their eyes.

"Look if you guys are that determined to go then I'll lead you to the last place I saw her," Kayumi said. Her expression turned hard and her eyes held so many emotions. "But I stand firm to my decision. I won't go with you. Be prepared to leave in two hours. I can't stay the night because I have a family to go home to. You can stay at the back house. However, I only have five rooms so decide who will come. Meet me here again in two hours."

With that said she walked to a nearby tree and sat down. She went to the lotus position to meditate. The miko-warrior knew if she didn't calm down she would lose control of her emotions.

The group of people exchanged worried glances.

"We have to decide who will be going with Kayumi. Five rooms mean five people can go," Master Roshi said looking around the room.

"I'm going," Goku responded determinedly.

"Of course. I knew you would say that," Master Roshi grinned. "I think I'll stay behind on this one."

"I'll go too!" Krillin and Bulma shouted at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly for a second before laughing.

"That makes three,"" Master Roshi nodded.

"You can count me in!" Yamcha smirked moving to stand near the other three who had moved next to Master Roshi.

Master Roshi chuckled. "One more."

Those who were left looked at Vegeta expectedly. Vegeta seeing their looks snorted but moved towards the group nonetheless. "Tch. I don't see the point in going but might as well go train in the forest."

Master Roshi smile softly at the group who was going. They were all so anxious to find out she was alive. They had all been close to her when she was… alive. Goku was her brother, Krillin was like her brother as well, Bulma was her best girl friend, Yamcha was her best guy friend, and Vegeta- well he really didn't know what sort of relationship those two had. "Well now that we have eve-"

"I… I want to go!" Gohan unexpectedly cried out interrupting Master Roshi. He shyly looked at the group. They looked at him in shock. "I-I want to find out too."

"No! I can't have my baby going off on another crazy adventure! You son't even know if she's alive or not Gohan. Do you know what dangers there can be?" Chi Chi glared at Gohan in her worry she turned angry for him wanting to go to danger. "I won't have you risking yourself to find a woman who may or may not even be alive!"

The others knew that Chi Chi was only worried about Gohan's safety but they winced at her harsh words. Bulma gasped and looked at Goku to see his reaction. Krillin and Yamcha couldn't help but glare at her. Vageta seemed indifferent and only scoffed at her. Everyone soon turned to see what Goku's reaction would be.

He turned his back to everyone. "Gohan will share a room with me. Come on Gohan. We need to fly to the house so we can get our supplies." Without waiting for an answer he walked further on.

Gohan cast an uncertain glance at his mother but he followed after his father nonetheless. He mumbled a quick "gomen" to her and caught up to his idol. "Wait for me Tou-san!"

Chi Chi was left gapping at their backs. _'Ho-how dare he tell __**my **__son that?' _Her face started turning red in her silent fit of rage. Her anger clouded her logic as she was prepared to march and talk (scream) some sense into Goku.

For the others they actually sighed in relief. This reaction was much, much better than the violent reaction they had pictured. Honestly they all thought Chi Chi had gone too far and that Goku was going to snap. The reaction she got was much, much less violent- not to mention emotion- then what they expected.

"Oi lady."

Everyone turned back to see Kayumi standing from the floor. Her bangs over shadowed her eyes and she kept her expression cold. Although she tried to contain her emotions they saw her arms shake with the effort and her fingers coil in fists.

"Goku-kun may have let you get away with your screeching but I won't. Don't you ever talk about her like that, got it?" She raised her gaze to meet with Chi Chi's surprised obsidian orbs. Kayumi's own blue eyes held anger, border lining hate. Turning her back to Chi Chi she left muttering, "I'll be at the river waiting. Make it quick. I don't have all day."

"W-who does she think she is to boss me around like that!?" Chi Chi exploded glaring at the direction the priestess had left. "She can't control what I say!"

"No one can," Yamcha muttered too low for Chi Chi to here but not the rest. Krillin snickered and Vageta snorted in amusement.

"Chi Chi she wasn't telling you what to do or say. You just offended Goku because you are ruining our hopes of that really being Kagome! They were really close you know? He may seem happy now but Goku was a lot happier when Kagome was around," Bulma huffed scolding Chi Chi. Turning she snatched her boyfriend's hand and dragged him towards her house which was only two miles away. "C'mon Yamcha."

"H-hey wait up Bulma!" Yamcha yelped as he was dragged. He sent a pleading look to Krillin and Vageta. "Help guys?"

Krillin snickered at Yamcha's predicament. "Sorry I need to get going and pack myself." He flew off towards his own home.

Vegeta didn't even spare the flabbergasted woman a glance. Instead he headed straight for the river were Kayumi was at. It wasn't until he reached the edge of the clearing that he acknowledged. "Woman hold your tongue before I feel the need to cut it. You don't know her so you have no right to speak so freely of her." With one last sneer and dark glare he left.

'_What right does __**he **__have to speak to me like that?!'_ Chi Chi silently fumed. She glared at a tree in her anger willing it to melt when it hit her. "How am I supposed to get home now!? GOKU!"

"So Mr. High and Mighty shouldn't you be packing?" She didn't care she was being rude to the saiyan. She just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

Although he was annoyed by the name she had decided to give him, Vegeta smirked in amusement as he saw the miko's obvious irritation. "That would be Prince High and Mighty to you miko."

Kayumi snorted, "Yes, I'll try and remember that. So what you plan on wearing that for your entire trip?"

"Tch. What I wear is none of your business," he replied coldly. As he looked at her something flickered in his eyes. "So you trained the onna?"

"The least you can do is call her by her name," Kayumi sighed as she stared at the river ahead of the two. "Yeah I trained her when she was younger. That girl was a handful. She was a saiyan too like you and Goku-kun so did you two know each other?"

"It's none of your business but since you answered my question I will answer yours. I grew up with the onna back on planet Vegeta before it was destroyed by Frieza," he said leaning on a tree. "She used to be my mission partner sometimes but when Kakkarot was born she didn't come with me as much so Nappa became my partner. She was always busy taking care of Kakkarot since her mother had died a week after Kakkarot was born and her father was an elite warrior who often went out on month long missions."

Kayumi nodded. "Sound like her alright. She always made sure Goku-kun was ok before she did herself. That girl could never worry about herself."

It was Vegeta's turn to snort as he shook his head. "That is an understatement. As a saiyan our strength is our pride. Unlike your human woman our woman cared little for looking good because even they were warriors. She was considered odd because our race is known to show no mercy when it comes to battle yet she never wanted to kill our enemies or anyone for that matter. A soft hearted warrior was unheard of for our race. It made her stand out among everyone else."

"So Kagome didn't like to fight back then?" the priestess asked curiously.

"What's a saiyan who doesn't fight?" Vegeta asked looking offended as he glared at Kayumi. "The onna loved to fight. She was one of the better female fighters. The only thing she didn't like was hurting those she deemed 'innocent' or killing anyone."

"But she has killed in the past hasn't she?" Kayumi asked darkly.

Vegeta stiffened and his glare intensified. She returned his glare with no intent of backing down. Kagome had always avoided talking about where she came from or her past before coming to Earth so if she could she would learn what had happened. "It's none of your business woman! You won't be able to comprehend why we did things."

Kayumi rose from her seat and faced him. "Try me saiyan. I've seen things most have never seen. You aren't the only one who has a difficult past or who has shed blood before!"

"Why should I care? Every saiyan is raised to be independent and not rely on anyone but themselves. We all went through difficult times. I don't care about your past miko so shut your mouth!" he practically screamed at her.

"Well I care about Kagome's past! Kagome… She was my first student. She always avoided talking about her past; where she came from, who taught her, how she came here, why she had a tail. I don't know a damn thing about her past. You, you know a lot," she ranted.

"It's not my place to tell you miko," Vegeta said facing away from her. "What happened has happened and no one can change anything. Even if I could I wouldn't tell you simply because sharing her past means sharing my past as well."

Kayumi gave a frustrated sigh and looked like she was about to shout at him once more but suddenly stopped. She shook her head and laughed. "Are you saiyans all the same? Only Kagome could make me scream in frustration but now- now you made me scream in frustration as well."

Vegeta stared at her like she had lost her head but said nothing otherwise. A comfortable silence fell over the two after a while.

"She- both of us were born on a distant planet. I don't remember much of it since it was destroyed when we were very young. We left the planet and sought refuge in Planet Plant. We lived there in peace with the other inhabitants there the Tuffles. She enjoyed going to visit them and learning about their culture although us saiyans and the tuffles didn't get along. Soon we had a war for domination over the planet and of course the saiyans won. We renamed Planet Plant to Planet Vegeta in honor of my father," Vegeta said breaking the silence. "That was where we grew up. She was first assigned as my body guard-not that I never needed one- and unfortunately my roommate. We saiyans age differently from you humans do so we looked to be about seven in human years. Soon Kakkarot was born and she would always visit him. Not that she had much time with him. Two weeks after he was born he was sent away to this planet Earth."

Kayumi gapped at the onslaught of information not caring if she looked like an idiot. _'Kagome had an older brother? Scratch that! How old was she when she and Goku-kun came here?! What happened to those tuffles? Kagome did something happen to you while you there?' _She couldn't come up with a proper response so she just stayed quiet taking in all the information.

"Hey Tou-san what was she like?" Gohan asked as he was packing. Suddenly remembering his father's ealier attitude of the whole thing he panicked. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't wa-!"

Goku chuckled seeing his son so flustered. "No, no it's alright Gohan. You're just curious. Your aunt is just special to me. When we were kids she raised me like your Okaa-san does. I don't remember anything about my father who was alive and my mother died when I was born. Kagome-nee was always there for me and that was all that mattered to me. She was an excellent fighter and I learned a couple moves from her. She was kind to everyone but she had a wicked temper!"

Gohan had stopped packing and looked at him with wide interested eyes. "She met your Okaa-san and Tou-san then?"

Goku nodded his head trying to remember what Kagome had said about them. "Yeah, nee-chan sometimes told me stories about them when I asked her too. She said our father had been a lower class saiyan warrior, who at that time was probably the strongest of them all! Our mother died shortly after I was born. Kagome-nee told me Tou-san was a laid back, fearless man who loved to fight. She always told me I was like him a lot. Kagome-nee said she only saw our mother once."

"Hey Tou-san do you… Do you really think that the fighter Kayumi-san described was actually Oba-san?" Gohan asked resuming his earlier action of packing once more.

Goku paused and set his own luggage down. He grinned widely down at his son and put his hands behind his head. "We won't know that until we go to Kayumi-sensie's and find out for ourselves, now will we? I'd know if it was my nee-chan."

Gohan laughed as he felt excited over this new adventure. "Yeah! And then maybe I can play with Oba-san's children right?"

"Yeah," Goku agreed with a laugh. He looked outside the window of his son's room as Gohan continued to pack. As the sun was finally starting to set a face covered the sun for a moment. The smiling face of his sister taunted him.

'_Nee-chan, wait for me. I'm coming.'_

**One Hour Later**

"So now that you all finally decided to come here let's head out. I've already called Takashi to tell him to prepare the house," Kayumi said once the five where finally here. "We'll get there on Bulma-chan's flying contraption. It took me two hours to walk on here on foot so it should only take a little less than an hour to get to my shrine. You five will stay in a house I own that is somewhere near my shrine. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. The house is fully furnished so you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok then! Well everybody get on!" Bulma chirped as she ran in and took her seat behind the wheel. Yamcha smirked at the rest and moved to sit right next to her.

Vageta rolled his eyes at the two and sat at the far back glaring at them as if to dare them to sit next to him. Kayumi walked in next sitting at the end of the first back row. Goku sat next to her with Gohan on his lap. Krillin gulped and inwardly cried as he was forced to sit at the eadge of the back row next to Vageta. Their entire luggage had been put in the trunk. Everyone had only taken a bag with the exception of Bulma who took two.

"Well then off to the shrine we go!" the Capsule Corp. heiress said. Shifting into drive she flew towards the shrine at full speed.

"We're off to find Kagome," Yamcha said turning to face those in the back and smiling cockily.

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered throwing his fist in the air. Everyone except Kayumi and Vageta laughed at his reaction.

Goku chuckled at everyone's excitement. Yes they would find her and bring her back. He could only hope beyond hope for the woman Kayumi saw to be his older sister who had 'left this world' years ago. _'We're coming nee-chan. Wait for me- for us.'_

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was rushed but I needed to get this out as soon as I could. Please if you have any ideas or see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me! :) I need ideas x_x Also as you can see I've changed my pen name from .xX to BlackLilyAngel. Don't be afriad no one has stolen this ;) Not that I have written anything worth stealing over. Please leave a review! They inspire me and give me ideas! Thanks.<p>

~Lily-chan


	6. Author's Note

Hey… I know I have been severely behind on all my updates to my stories but what can I say? My life has been really busy as of late. I have something important I need to tell you all. Very important indeed.

.

.

.

I'm giving up on fan fiction. 

Please check out my profile for more information and if you have any questions feel free to pm me or leave a review. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. You guys are awesome! :)


End file.
